For Each Of Us
by pyro-icy
Summary: Seandainya Fujima tau dia akan patah hati, mungkin dulu dia tidak akan menolak saat Sendoh mengatakan suka padanya. Sekarang melihat bagaimana Sendoh bersenang-senang dengan Rukawa di bawah ring basket benar-benar membuatnya terluka. SenRu - HanaFuji


**For Each Of Us**

SenRu (Sendoh x Rukawa) – HanaFuji (Hanagata x Fujima) fanfiction

From **SLAM DUNK** anime

 **Disclaimer:** All Characters of Slam Dunk belong to Takehiko Inoue sensei. I have this story of mine tho~

 **Rating:** PG

 **Summary:** Seandainya Fujima tau dia akan patah hati, mungkin dulu dia tidak akan menolak saat Sendoh mengatakan suka padanya. Sekarang melihat bagaimana Sendoh bersenang-senang dengan Rukawa di bawah ring basket benar-benar membuatnya terluka.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di hari minggu.

Seperti kebanyakan remaja seusianya yang lebih memilih untuk tidur lebih lama saat hari libur, Rukawa pun berniat seperti itu. Ia berpikir untuk tidur sepuasnya setelah menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya -latihan menembak sebanyak 200 kali, jarak dekat ataupun jauh- di lapangan taman kota.

Tidak sabar untuk segera berakhir di tempat tidurnya, Rukawa cepat-cepat memasukkan benda bulat berwarna orange di tangannya kedalam tas yang selalu ia bawa di pungungnya. Dengan mata yang mulai terpejam, ia berjalan menuju sepeda kayuh berwarna pink yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya latihan. Tangannya meraih stang dan dengan sendirinya badannya bergerak naik.

Ia mulai mengayuh pedal saat matanya mulai benar-benar tertutup karena kantuk. Yang luar biasa adalah sepeda Rukawa seperti punya pikiran sendiri. Bahkan meskipun dengan mata yang tidak terbuka, Kaede Rukawa bisa mengendarai sepeda tanpa pernah mengalami cedera berat ataupun kecelakaan satu kalipun.

Mungkin hanya sesekali ia akan terjatuh atau menabrak pohon atau mobil, tapi tetap saja ia selalu bisa bertahan hidup. Sepertinya Rukawa memiliki kekuatan yang tidak manusiawi, kurang lebih sama dengan teman satu timnya, Sakuragi (menurut Geng yang dikepalai Sakuragi, Hanamichi Sakuragi memilki _Inhuman Strength_ ).

Rukawa baru saja berbelok ke kanan -menuju ke arah rumahnya- ketika ia merasakan bagian depan sepedanya seperti menabrak sesuatu. "Hei!" seseorang berteriak keras kepadanya.

Sedikit mendongak, ia mulai membuka matanya, "Huh?"

"Kau ini! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

Mendengarnya membuat mata Rukawa terbuka sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Di depannya, seseorang yang memiliki tinggi yang terlihat sama dengan Gori -maksudnya kapten Akagi- sepertinya menatap marah kearahnya. Wajahnya tidak begitu jelas, hanya terlihat samar bahwa ia memakai kacamata. Cahaya matahari mengintip persis di belakang kepala si 'raksasa berkacamata', menyilaukan mata Rukawa.

'Memangnya apa yang terjadi?' Rukawa mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tampang bodoh.

"Kau baru saja menabrak kapten kami, dasar bodoh!"

"Kapten?" Rukawa melihat sesosok lain berdiri tepat dibelakang si 'raksasa berkacamata'. Figur dan wajahnya terlihat lebih jelas daripada yang lebih tinggi. Dia terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi dari Miyagi senpai. Dengan rambut kecoklatan, kulit putih pucat dan wajah yang terlihat cantik seperti perempuan.

" _Benchwarmer_ (pemanis bangku cadangan)", ujar Rukawa seketika. Ia ingat itu adalah julukan yang diberikan Sakuragi kepada sosok di belakang si 'raksasa berkacamata' ketika timnya, Shohoku, bermain melawan Shoyo.

Kenji Fujima. Pemain/Pelatih tim Shoyo. Kapten dan pemain Ace, Point Guard terbaik kedua di Kanagawa setelah Maki dari Kainan. Tentu saja sebenarnya Rukawa tau nama laki-laki yang 2 tahun lebih senior darinya itu. Hanya saja julukan-julukan yang diberikan Sakuragi terkadang terasa lebih mengena.

Setelah benar-benar lebih memperhatikan, Rukawa mulai bisa mengenali sosok setinggi kira-kira 197 cm yang ia sebut raksasa tadi.

Toru Hanagata. Si wakil kapten dan pemain Center dari tim Shoyo. Salah satu Center terbaik di perfektur Kanagawa selain Kapten Akagi dan Uozumi dari Ryonan.

'Apa yang dilakukan 2 pemain Shoyo di hari minggu dengan pakaian casual mereka?' Lagi, Rukawa menggaruk kepala dengan tampang bodohnya. _Idiotic-face Mode_.

"Hey Rukawa. Meskipun bukan berasal dari tim yang sama, tetap saja kami ini seniormu kan? Seharusnya kau segera meminta maaf karena baru saja menabrak orang dengan sepedamu! Dan lagi kau memanggil kapten dengan sebutan _benchwarmer_ , dasar tidak sopan!"

Rukawa melirik ke arah belakang Hanagata sekali lagi. "Dia tidak terluka."

"Kau ini. Meskipun tidak terluka, tetap saja kau harus mengatakan maaf kan?" Sudut empat tercipta di pelipis Hanagata.

"Maaf," ujar Rukawa tanpa arti.

"Kau ini!"

Melihat Hanagata yang bersikap sangat keras dan Rukawa yang bahkan terlihat seperti tidak mengerti sama sekali membuat Fujima tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. "Hahaha, sudahlah Toru. Biarkan saja. Sepertinya Rukawa-kun sudah sangat mengantuk. Lagipula kita mau pergi kan? Jadi biarkan saja."

"Tapi, Kenji-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Fujima meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu teman satu timnya itu, berusaha menenangkannya, "Rukawa, pergilah. Sebaiknya kau berusaha keras untuk tidak tidur saat bersepeda. Oke?" tambahnya seraya tertawa renyah.

Hanagata ingin protes sebenarnya, setidaknya siswa tahun pertama seperti Rukawa harus meminta maaf dengan sopan pada siswa tahun ketiga seperti mereka, tapi tidak mungkin dia bisa melawan kehendak Fujima. Sikap patuhnya di lapangan ketika Fujima berperan sebagai Kapten atau pelatih masih sering terbawa meskipun mereka sebenarnya adalah teman dekat dan berada di luar lapangan.

"Hmm," gumam Rukawa singkat setelah mendengar Fujima memintanya pergi.

Rukawa (lagi-lagi) menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya."Fujima-san, wakil kaptenmu sangat protektif padamu. Kau harus lebih memperhatikannya" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya kembali mengayuh sepeda pinknya.

Fujima sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sepertinya itu kalimat terpanjang yang Rukawa ucapkan padanya. Yang dia tau selama ini adalah Rukawa sangat irit dalam hal berbicara.

Seperti halnya Fujima yang terkejut, Hanagata pun sama. Hanya saja kasusnya sedikit berbeda. Dia terkejut karena sepertinya Rukawa mengerti perasaannya. Atau jangan-jangan Rukawa tadi justru meledeknya?

Hanagata menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya bingung. Sama seperti yang Rukawa lakukan tadi.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah lebih dari dua jam. Sekali lagi ia menguap. Duduk di tepi laut dengan kedua tangan memegang joran pancing selama itu sebenarnya sangat melelahkan. Tapi memang seperti itulah cara seorang Akira Sendoh melatih kesabaran dan ketenangannya.

Sendoh memutar reel pancingnya ketika akhirnya merasakan sebuah tarikan dari bawah sana. Dengan bersemangat ia berdiri dan menggerakkan tangannya, memutar reel dengan lebih cepat.

Wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Saat ia yakin senar pancingnya sudah lebih pendek karena telah tergulung, ia menarik jorannya keatas dengan sedikit tidak sabar sembari tertawa.

"Eh?" ucapnya tak percaya saat melihat hasil tangkapannya. Bukan ikan pedang, baracuda ataupun sekedar ikan badut, hanya sebuah sepatu boot bekas. Sendoh tertawa lebih keras karenanya.

"Tangkapan yang bagus," seseorang berkata dari belakangnya.

Sendoh menoleh ke belakang, ia tersenyum saat tau siapa yang menghampirinya. Ace Shohoku, Rukawa. "Yo!" sapanya, melambaikan singkat satu tangannya.

"Aku tau kau akan lupa." Rukawa itu mendelik kearahnya.

Sendoh menatapnya bingung. Baru setelah ia melihat tas di punggung Rukawa, tempat ia biasa memasukkan bola basketnya, ia teringat sesuatu.

Ah! Seharusnya ia datang ke lapangan basket taman kota untuk bermain 1-on-1 dengan Rukawa.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Aku pikir hari ini Shohoku latihan sampai malam lagi," Sendoh tertawa, tangannya mengusap bagian belakang lehernya kikuk.

Rukawa menghela napas. "Seharusnya aku tidak menelpon saat kau sudah mengantuk."

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya lewat," tambahnya. Rukawa berbalik dan bermaksud akan pergi. Tapi Sendoh lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Kau marah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," jawab Rukawa singkat.

"Besok aku akan datang lebih awal untuk menebus hari ini."

" _Doahou_. Tidak datang juga tidak apa-apa" Rukawa melepas tangan Sendoh dan pergi menuju sepedanya.

"Ah. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah," gumam Sendoh seorang diri. Ia tersenyum melihat Rukawa yang telah berlalu dengan sepeda kayuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Jika latihan klub basket berlangsung hanya sebentar karena gym akan dipinjam oleh klub lain, Rukawa akan pergi ke lapangan basket di taman kota untuk melakukan latihan tambahan.

Biasanya seorang diri ia akan melakukan _shoot_ jarak dekat, _three-pointer_ ataupun _dunk_. Sampai beberapa bulan kemudian, dia bertemu dengan Sendoh disana. Dan Sendoh menawarkan diri untuk bermain 1-on-1 dengannya.

Meskipun Rukawa selalu menganggap Sendoh sebagai rival utama, tapi ketika Sendoh tiba-tiba saja berlari kearahnya, merebut bola di tangannya, lalu melakukan _dunk_ di depan matanya, Rukawa tau ia tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' untuk tawaran sekaligus tantangan dari Ace Ryonan itu.

Selama beberapa bulan mereka selalu latihan bersama-sama. Perlahan-lahan menjadi dekat. Lebih dekat. Semakin dekat. Bahkan terlalu dekat.

Dan Rukawa sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia tidak bisa menolak seorang Akira Sendoh. Bahkan ketika akhirnya Sendoh mulai mencondongkan badan dan mendaratkan ciuman tepat di bibirnya, Rukawa tetap tidak kuasa mendorong pria yang 2 cm lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk menjauh.

Sendoh itu benar-benar kurang ajar. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria memperlakukan pria lain seperti itu? Tapi entah kenapa, satu sisi lain dalam diri Rukawa menyukainya, cara Sendoh memperlakukannya. Sendoh membuatnya merasa bahwa dia adalah yang paling spesial untuknya.

Tentu saja Rukawa tau bahwa ia adalah spesial. Biar bagaimanapun orang-orang memanggilnya 'Pemain Ace Shohoku', 'Super Rookie', blablabla. Jadi Rukawa tau bahwa dia penting. Tapi Sendoh membuatnya terasa penting dengan cara yang sangat berbeda.

Sendoh bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman sekaligus kesal di saat yang bersamaan. Bukankah hebat, Kaede Rukawa yang irit bicara dan terkenal sebagai _The Emotionless Man_ dibuat tidak berdaya oleh _The Most Carefree Man Ever_ , Akira Sendoh.

Ngomong-ngomong, si rambut landak itu kemarin benar-benar sudah membuatnya kesal. Padahal malam sebelumnya Rukawa sudah menelpon, mengatakan bahwa latihan sore Shohoku dibatalkan karena teman-teman timnya yang lain mau menjenguk Kakuta, salah satu teman satu tim mereka juga, di Rumah Sakit setelah sore sebelumnya dia mengalami kecelakaan ringan sepulang sekolah.

Rukawa menunggu sangat lama di lapangan, berharap Sendoh datang dan mereka bisa melakukan 1-on-1 seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi Sendoh justru dengan asiknya menguap di pinggir laut dengan joran pancing di tangannya dan tidak datang sama sekali.

Orang itu, dia benar-benar bermasalah dengan manajemen waktu. Bahkan untuk latihan bersama timnya sendiri, dia sangat sangat jarang bisa datang tepat waktu. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti itu menjadi pemain andalan Ryonan dan sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan.

Rukawa meletakkan sepedanya begitu saja di dekat semak-semak setelah sampai di taman. Segera ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan bola basket dari dalamnya.

Rukawa berjalan kearah ring, ia celingukan beberapa kali seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang sebelum akhirnya mendengus kesal. "Aku sudah tau dia bermasalah dengan waktu."

"Apa?" Seseorang berbisik tepat di telinganya. Detik berikutnya bola basket ditangannya sudah berpindah tangan.

Orang itu, Sendoh, bergerak cepat ke depannya, "Kau lama sekali, Kae-chan."

"Kau ada dimana? Aku tidak melihatmu?" Biasanya Rukawa akan protes ketika Sendoh mulai memanggilnya dengan nama 'Kae-chan'. Tapi mau ratusan kali protes pun hasilnya sama saja. Sepertinya Sendoh tidak bisa dibantah. Jadi lebih baik Rukawa yang membiasakan diri dipanggil dengan ' _pet name_ ' semacam itu. Meskipun ya itu terdengar agak memalukan.

"Aku tertidur di balik semak-semak sebelum akhirnya terbangun berkat stang sepedamu yang mengenai kepalaku."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Telapak tangan Rukawa menyentuh dahi dan pelipis Sendoh. Ingin memastikan tidak ada luka di kepala Sendoh karena stang sepedanya.

Sendoh sempat terhenyak melihat perhatian yang diberikan Rukawa padanya, sebelum akhirnya senyum lebar bertengger di bibirnya.

Ia meraih tangan Rukawa yang menyentuh wajahnya, mengalihkannya kedepan dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Aku senang saat kau khawatir padaku seperti ini." Wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Rukawa. Menggodanya.

Rukawa mendelik. "Mati saja kau~"

Setelah merebut bola di tangan Sendoh, Rukawa berlari dan melakukan dribble ke arah ring.

Sendoh tertawa melihatnya, ia mengejar Rukawa dan melakukan blok saat Rukawa hampir melakukan slam dunk.

.

.

.

.

Tidak begitu jauh dari Sendoh dan Rukawa yang sedang bersenang-senang dibawah ring, seseorang dengan rambut kecoklatan dan wajah cantiknya berdiri terpaku melihat apa yang barusan terjadi di depan matanya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau Ace Shohoku dan Ryonan bersama-sama seperti itu." Di belakangnya, seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya, teman dekat sekaligus wakil kapten di timnya, Toru Hanagata berkata dengan nada terkejut.

"Kau tau Toru, setahun yang lalu aku merasa bahwa Sendoh hanya akan melihat kearahku sampai akhirnya aku akan mengatakan 'iya'. Kalau tau akhirnya akan patah hati seperti ini, seharusnya aku dulu menerimanya."

Hanagata lebih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh kapten timnya dibandingkan dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan saat Sendoh mencium tangan Rukawa. "Kenji?" ujarnya.

Hanagata tidak pernah tau kalau setahun yang lalu, Akira Sendoh yang masih berstatus sebagai rookie ternyata pernah menyatakan perasaan kepada teman satu timnya, Kenji Fujima yang saat itu sudah berjuluk bintang Shoyo dan _Point Guard_ terbaik kedua Kanagawa.

Dan saat itu Fujima menolaknya?

"Toru, hatiku rasanya sakit melihat mereka. Rukawa benar-benar membuatku iri."

Dengan sigap Hanagata meraih tangan Fujima dan menariknya pergi. Genggaman tangannya sangat erat.

"Toru lepaskan tanganku! Kau menggenggamnya terlalu erat!" Fujima berkata dengan keras.

Bukannya melepaskan tangan Fujima, Hanagata justru menggenggamnya lebih erat lagi dan berjalan lebih cepat. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengacuhkan perintah Fujima.

"Toru, aku bilang lepaskan!" perintah Fujima lebih keras. Ia menghentakkan tangannya dan berhasil membuat genggaman tangan Hanagata terlepas.

Hanagata menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Fujima yang menggengam pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Tangan yang digenggam dan ditarik secara paksa oleh Hanagata tadi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Fujima bertanya kesal.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Fujima, Hanagata justru memerangkap tubuh Fujima yang lebih kecil ke dalam pelukannya.

"Toru~" panggil Fujima dengan nada lebih lembut. Terkejut dengan sikap Hanagata yang lain dari biasanya.

"Sudah aku katakan berkali-kali. Ketika kau lelah datanglah padaku. Tapi kau tidak pernah mendengarkan. Bersikap seolah-olah kau sangat kuat dan menahan semua beban di pundakmu."

Fujima mendengarkan, tangannya bergerak melingkar, membalas pelukan Hanagata. Dia tersenyum simpul mengetahui temannya mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku tau kau dan teman-teman tim sangat mendukungku, karena itu aku tidak mengeluh. Aku tau aku kuat karena kalian."

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Kau lemah Kenji. Karena itu aku harus melindungimu," ucap Hanagata. "Saat kau merasa sakit, aku juga yang harus mengobatinya."

Fujima melepas pelukan Hanagata. "Toru Hanagata, jangan meremehkanku. Kau tau siapa aku kan? Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku lemah dan dengan mudahnya akan jatuh sakit!" telunjuknya mendorong-dorong dada Hanagata, sedikit marah.

Hanagata menahan pergelangan tangan Fujima. "Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan."

"Aku berbicara tentang hatimu yang sedang terluka sekarang. Luka karena Sendoh, aku yang akan mengobatinya." Fujima terkesiap mendengarnya.

"Mungkin aku tidak sejenius Sendoh dalam basket. Bahkan aku sendiri mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanmu. Tapi kau pasti tau dengan sangat jelas bahwa selama 3 tahun ini aku berlatih dengan sangat keras. Aku selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengejarmu dan membuatmu melihat kearahku. Bukan sebagai anggota dari timmu atau sekedar teman. Aku ingin kau melihatku lebih tinggi. Untuk itulah aku selalu berusaha! Sekarang saat kau sedang merasa sakit seperti ini, ijinkan aku menjadi kuat untukmu. Lihatlah aku dan bersandarlah padaku. Aku benar-benar menyukai dan peduli padamu, Kenji Fujima!"

Hanagata terlihat terengah-engah setelah meluapkan semua perasaannya yang telah terpendam selama 3 tahun ini. Kedua tangannya berada di bahu pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Fujima tau bahwa Hanagata selalu peduli padanya. Tapi dia tidak tau bahwa ternyata Hanagata memiliki perasaan yang begitu besar padanya. Mendengar semua itu membuat Fujima berpikir, tidak seharusnya ia merasa sakit karena Sendoh, terutama saat ia sendirilah yang dulu menolak Ace Ryonan itu.

Dan tidak seharusnya pula ia merasa iri dengan Rukawa yang begitu diperhatikan Sendoh. Tidak setelah ia tau bahwa ternyata ada seseorang yang bodoh yang ternyata sangat memperhatikan dan menyukainya.

Fujima tertawa, "Toru, kau benar-benar bodoh!"

Fujima mencondongkan badannya dan memeluk Hanagata dengan erat.

"K-Kenji," Hanagata terbata.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyukaiku sebesar itu. Kau benar-benar orang yang baik," ujar Fujima. "Sekarang ayo kita mencobanya. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau akan mengobatiku."

Fujima melepas pelukannya dan mulai berjalan. Ia menoleh kearah Hanagata dan tersenyum dengan cantik. "Ayo kita mulai sekarang," serunya kearah Hanagata.

Hanagata ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia berlari-lari kecil menyusul Fujima. Meraih tangan Fujima dan menautkan jemari mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Hmmm akhirnya mereka bersama," Seorang pria dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya berkata seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan setelah melihat drama pendek antara 2 pemain Shoyo di hadapannya tadi. Sejak ia bertemu dengan mereka hari minggu kemarin, Rukawa tau ada sesuatu antara mereka.

"Akhirnya kita mengintip mereka ya~" Sesosok lain dengan rambut _spike_ -nya menanggapi.

"Bukan salah kita kan kalau tanpa sengaja kita lewat di jalan yang sama. Dan lagi aku tadi mendengar Hanagata mengucapkan kata 'Sendoh'." Si pria berponi, Rukawa, mendelik kearah si _spiky_ , Sendoh. "Apa sudah jadi kebiasaanmu mengucapkan suka pada setiap orang?"

Sendoh melihat kearah Rukawa, "Aku tidak pernah tau kalau Kaede Rukawa adalah seorang pencemburu."

" _Doahou_ ~" rutuk Rukawa, berpaling muka.

Sendoh meraih wajah Rukawa dengan satu tangan dan menghadapkannya kearahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mencium bibir tipis Rukawa dan melumatnya pelan. Cukup lama.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kae-chan, saat ini yang ada di mataku, di hatiku dan di dalam pikiranku hanya kau-" Sendoh berkata seraya tersenyum.

"-selain basket dan memancing tentu saja," imbuh Sendoh yang akhirnya membuahkan rutukan lain dari mulut Rukawa.

" _Doahou!_ "

^_^ E N D ^_^


End file.
